


Piano Woman

by littlemarvelfics



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Pianist Reader, Piano, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarvelfics/pseuds/littlemarvelfics
Summary: Steve is dating a concert pianist and goes to see her perform.





	Piano Woman

You took a deep breath to center yourself. You would be fine, it was just like playing for your boyfriend in the living room. The only difference being the hundreds upon hundreds of people packing the venue. You peeked out from the curtain and reminded yourself once again that you would be okay. You had played the piece thousands of times, more so in the past few months to prepare for this. People filled the pavilion and the lawn behind them. 

When you had auditioned for the chance to perform in the New York Classical Music Festival, you hadn’t really thought you’d make it here. You had kept Steve up last night with your pacing back and forth until he convinced you to play something, anything, on the piano in the living room to calm your nerves. You smiled at the memory of his head leaning on your shoulder as your fingers danced along the keys. You were brought back to the present when a stage assistant tapped your shoulder and informed you that you were up in one minute. 

You took another deep breath and cracked your shoulder, shaking out your hands as someone announced your name. When you heard the polite applause, you were rushed out on stage, shaking out your hands as you went. You sat on the piano bench, back straight, shoulders loose and closed your eyes before opening them and pressing the first key. You played through the bars, becoming more at ease as you gently pressed the keys. You felt yourself slipping into the music, your nerves falling to the side as well. Everything disappeared, the crowd, the lights. It was just you and the piano. Before you knew it, you had finished the song. You played the last chord and finally faced the audience. 

Steve was the first one out of his seat, front row center, clapping wildly. Others followed his lead, standing up to applaud you as well. You took your bow and then hurried backstage where you let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding. A few other musicians congratulated you on a job well done but there was only one person you wanted to see. You pushed through the crowded backstage area until Steve finally came into view. He spotted you instantly, opening his arms to gather you in a tight hug. 

“You were amazing baby!” he cheered. 

“Thank you,” you said, leaning back in his arms. 

“Do you wanna stay for a bit? Watch a few more performers?” he asked. 

“Maybe one or two?” you suggested. “Then I can change and we can get out of here.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Steve replied, taking your hand in his and pulling you back into the crowd. 

The two of you stood at the edge of the lawn, Steve behind you with his arms wrapped around your shoulders, while you leaned into him. He kissed the top of your head as another pianist took the stage. He started playing a faster-paced song.

“ **I remember practicing how to ask you out in the mirror,** ” Steve said, leaning down to whisper in your ear. 

“What?” you asked, stifling a giggle. “There’s no way.” 

“Of course I did. I loved hearing you play. I kept going to all those little concerts just to see you. You’re the one who didn’t know who I was.” 

“You’re pretty hard to miss Captain,” you said, lightly smacking his arm. “Let’s get out of here, you’re causing a scene.” 

Steve looked at you before looking around confirming that no one seemed bothered by the two of you. He looked back to you and you rolled your eyes at his obliviousness. Steve shook his head and followed you to the backstage area where you changed out of your fancy outfit and into your street clothes. 

The two of you exited the venue and walked to the car. Steve opened your door and you slid in, leaning back in your seat. 

“I’m sorry we had to come here on our anniversary,” you said as he got into the car. 

“Don’t apologize. You know I love seeing you play.” 

“Okay, but you sat there all day to watch me play for three minutes.” 

“Best three minutes of my week.” 

“Steve-” 

“Nope, I wanted to be here, so I was,” Steve interrupted. “Now we’re gonna go to dinner and talk about how fantastic you were.” 

“Fine,” you said dramatically. “ **Would you mind if I kissed you** though? You look mighty fine tonight Rogers.” 

“Kissing you is one of the great joys of my life,” he mumbled, leaning over the center console of the car to capture your lips with his. 

The two of you made your way to the hole in the wall Italian place quickly, chatting over dinner about the festival and the other performers. When dinner was finished, Steve suggested a walk in the park around the corner. You happily went along with him, once again walking hand in hand. You were in the middle of the park by a grand fountain when he suddenly stopped. 

“What’s up?” you asked with a smile. 

“I just… I uh want to uh… talk to you for a second.”

“Steve?” you questioned. 

“ **Quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you look at me like that.** ”

“Look at you like what?!” you said with a laugh. 

Steve shook his head and smiled at you, taking your left hand in his. 

“I love you. And I’ve been trying to come up with the right words now for a few weeks but they don’t matter. All the matters is I love you more than anything. You know that right?” 

“Yeah, Steve what’s going on?” you asked, confused by his words. 

“I love you,” he said dropping to one knee. “Will you marry me?” 

You gasped in shock before nodding your head frantically, tears filling your eyes quickly. Steve quickly pushed the ring onto your finger before getting up and pulling you into his arms, kissing you gently. 

“I love you,” you whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
